The invention relates to a clamping element for fixing an article of clothing, especially a pair of pants, to a transverse support, which connects the ends of a clothes hanger and has a middle reinforced region and two outer leaf spring elements.
Clamping elements of this type have previously been made as a composite part, comprising a middle plastic handle and a steel leaf spring element. Making such a composite part is relatively complicated, since the steel leaf springs have to be prefabricated and then mounted on separately manufactured plastic components or placed in the injection molding tool so they can be spray-coated. The prefabrication and mounting or placement of the leaf spring elements represent an additional task to the injection molding and thus also entail additional costs.
The object of the invention is to create a clamping element in which the prefabrication and placement of a leaf spring element is the injection molding tool as in the prior art can be dispensed with, as can the alternative mounting of the leaf spring with plastic elements.
The invention attains this stated object with a clamping element for fixing an article of clothing, especially a pair of pants, to a transverse support, which clamping element connects the ends of a clothes hanger and has a middle reinforced region and two outer leaf spring elements, and this clamping element is made entirely of plastic. Thus the prefabrication of the leaf spring elements and the prior placement of the leaf spring elements in the injection molding tool or the mounting on plastic elements are thus automatically dispensed, and as a result the production costs can be reduced considerably, especially with a view to large-scale mass production.
The leaf spring elements can have a thickness that varies over their length. As a result, the thickness can be adapted to the magnitude of the stresses acting in the component, resulting in the least possible elongation of the leaf spring elements. Thus any possible overload from excessive tensions or elongation that can lead to relaxation or creep of the leaf spring element is prevented.
To enable assuring optimal spring properties of the leaf spring elements, the leaf spring elements can protrude into the reinforced middle region. As a result, the recoil function of the clamping element can reliably be assured.
The leaf spring elements can have a curvature, so that at the connecting points to the clothes hanger they have an angle of inclination of preferably 1-35 relative to the horizontal. As a result of this curvature, the spring behavior and the recoil of the leaf spring elements as well as the contact pressure on the article of clothing fastened in them are improved.
So that the clamping element will snap open and closed readily when the article of clothing is fastened in it or when the clamping element is opened, on both ends it can have a respective joint for articulated connection to the clothes hanger.
Advantageously, the clamping element can be made from plastic, preferably POM, polycarbonate, or impact resistance modified polystyrene.
To attain higher clamping forces and an improved recoil function, a glass fiber reinforced plastic, such as POM-GF can also be used.
If the clamping element is made of an amorphous plastic, such as polycarbonate, then the leaf spring elements in particular have less tendency to relax.
It is also possible to make the clamping element in a single operation, without separate assembly steps.
For the sake of simple production, the reinforced middle region and the leaf spring elements can be embodied as a one-piece injection-molded part.